It's Not Over
by backupsystem
Summary: Summary Inside. AerrowOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Stork wasn't always the pessimistic Merb he is now. When he was a child, he had his baby sister to brighten his day and put a smile on his face. One day, his sister was kidnapped by the Talons. What happens when Stork and his sister see each other after many years apart? Inspired slightly by the song "It's Not Over" by Chris Daughtry.

Disclaimer: I own _**Nothing**_!!!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Flashback/Author's Note**_

Chapter 1: I was Blown Away, What Could I Say?

_**Once upon a time, there were two little Merbs. The older one, a boy named Stork, and the younger one, a girl named Crane, were the best of friends, as well as the best of siblings. They always cheered each other up when they were feeling sad or upset. However, one day, a group of people, who would later be recognized as the Talons working for Master Cyclonis, arrived out of the blue, and tore little Crane from her big brother, Stork. Years past without a trace of the young female Merb, forcing Stork to believe the worst has happened to her. He promised to rescue Crane, in life or death, as a small child. Today, he is a proud member of the new Storm Hawk team. And this is where the story begins.**_

Aerrow was trapped between a rock and a hard place. No, really, he was. Master Cyclonis decided he would be a good ally once his spirit broke, and ordered him to be locked in a dungeon-type cell away from any means of contacting his teammates. 'They must be worried,' he thought sadly. The leader of the Storm Hawks sighed and leaned against one of the walls of his holding area. He banged his fist against said wall, hopelessness digging its roots into him.

A soft giggle made him turn his head. Aerrow rubbed his eyes, unable to believe what he was seeing. There was a young Merb, skin pale green and hair black as the shadow around it. "Stork?" he asked hesitantly, wanting to believe it was his pessimistic teammate and friend. "Is that you?" 'Did you get captured too?' was the unasked question.

The Merb tilted it's head to the side, and Aerrow's hope diminished. "You're not Stork," he said.

"No, I'm not," the other captive agreed, crawling out of the shadow. Now Aerrow got a good look at his cellmate. The Merb was obviously female, with only rags sewn together acting as clothing. Her hair was long and dirty, reaching the floor and dragged behind her feet, which, Aerrow noticed, had a pair of shoes similar to his own on them. She was just barely alive, looking similar to a skeleton with skin stretched over it. However, her blue eyes held a strange, almost child-like light in them. "This Stork of yours," she suddenly said, "what is he like?"

'What is with this girl?' Aerrow screamed mentally. Folding his arms, he couldn't help but ask, "What's it to you?"

The girl smiled. "I once knew a person named Stork. But, when we were children, I was taken away from him." Her thin hand plucked at the rags she wore, eyes shining with happiness as she told Aerrow all about what she could remember about her Stork. 'Brother, I pray that you are safe,' she thought to herself.

Aerrow couldn't help but smile at this girl's childish rambling. 'For such innocence to survive the treatment she must have went though...' Aerrow laughed mentally at the irony of finding someone to talk to in this isolated cell. "By the way," he said, standing, "my name is Aerrow, of the Storm Hawks. What's your name?" He held out his hand to help the girl stand as well.

"My name?" the girl repeated, accepting Aerrow's help in standing. Aerrow noticed that she was about an inch shorter than he was, and very light as well. "Once I was called Crane," she told him, smiling shyly.

Chapter 1 end

Well? What do you think? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Stork wasn't always the pessimistic Merb he is now. When he was a child, he had his baby sister to brighten his day and put a smile on his face. One day, his sister was kidnapped by the Talons. What happens when Stork and his sister see each other after many years apart? Inspired slightly by the song "It's Not Over" by Chris Daughtry.

Disclaimer: I own _**Nothing**_!!!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Flashback/Author's Note**_

Chapter 2: It All Seemed to Make Sense

_**"Crane!" a young Stork cried, running as fast as he could. He reached his hand out, trying to grab his sister's as she dangled in the Talon's grasp. **_

_**"Stork!" little Crane shouted in return. "Stork, get help! Please big brother, you can't beat them by yourself!" The Talon that held the little merb hit her over the head, causing her to pass out. **_

_**"CRANE!!" **_

"Crane," Aerrow repeated. "That's a great name." he told her, smiling. He smiled wider when the girl in front of him giggled. Soon, both captives were laughing for no reason. 'Wow,' Aerrow thought, 'insanity really isn't so bad.'

However, their laughter didn't last long. Crane collapsed, coughing. Aerrow knelt down, and gasped. Blood. Crane was coughing up blood. That was NOT a good thing.

With the Other Storm Hawks

"Where is he?!" Piper asked for the umpteenth time. Finn and Junko only looked at each other and shrugged. "We don't know." Radarr, who was normally with Aerrow, was just as worried as the rest of them. However, Stork only pointed to a strange ship ahead of them; a ship with the Talon insignia. "We have company," he informed the team.

The team jumped on their vehicles, except Stork who had to pilot the Condor, and headed towards the Talon ship, ready to tear it apart in order to find their missing leader.

Back with Aerrow and Crane

Aerrow watched helplessly as Crane finished her coughing fit. Her blue eyes looked apologetically at him as she wiped the blood away with the back of her hand. "Sorry you had to see that," she told him, smiling slightly. The Sky Knight only grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry," he whispered into her ear, "my team will be here for us, and we'll get you some medical treatment." He pulled away, locking his eyes with Crane's blue. "Alright?"

Crane nodded, her smile widening slightly. "So, your Stork," she said, going back to the topic they started with, "what's he like?"

Aerrow spent the next few minutes telling his new friend what the team carrier pilot was like.

Chapter 2 end

Again, please Review. I'm horrible at this kind of thing, so please. I NEED REVIEWS!


End file.
